


Please Come Say, 'How Do?'

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 23rd Tenkaiichi Budokai, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Onee Bulma leading Goku through things ;), Domestic Beginnings, F/M, First Time, I want Concerned Goku worrying over Bulma's Lipstick, Talking about Parenting, Teen Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Bulma looked up to the young man in front of her, her body frozen. He was so much bigger than the boy that had left her - them - three years ago. He had grown up so much.
And to think that he had just come to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquapen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquapen/gifts).



> For aquapen.  
> This song is from the 1970's "Wicker Man" film, a cult horror musical that has influenced my take on Saiyan culture since I saw it.

_Heigh ho! Who is there?_  
_No one but me, my dear._

_Please come say, How do?  
_The things I'll give to you.__

_A stroke as gentle as a feather_  
_I'll catch a rainbow from the sky_  
_And tie the ends together._

_Heigh ho! I am here_  
_Am I not young and fair?_

_Please come say, How do?_  
_The things I'll show to you._

_Would you have a wond'rous sight_  
_The midday sun at midnight?_

_Fair maid, white and red,_  
_Comb you smooth and stroke your head_

_How a maid can milk a bull!_  
_And every stroke a bucketful._

* * *

The rain was hitting the windows, the coolness of the weather comfortable to Bulma as she rode in her third taxi since she started her trip to Papaya Island. She looked outside at the various people that she was passing by, the taxi driver ignoring them in favor of switching the radio stations for the third time. He finally stopped on a station that seemed to be playing some folk song.

"Do you know what this song's about?" she asked. This was certainly new to her; maybe it was from an area in the North?

"Oh! It's from a film! A man comes to an island, an alien land, looking for something - or someone? I can't recall - but various people and events interfere with his mission. A woman uses this song to test his resolve."

Bulma felt her cheeks redden as the song played. Obviously, with the melody that made her want to sway into calmness, this was a song meant to entice men into this woman's clutches. She sighed as she thought of the man that had managed to leave her, that wanted to leave her. If she could have sung a song like this, and if it could have worked...

She smiled ruefully. Oh, well; maybe they could start their next meeting as friends, to at least see each other and hang out.

The taxi was pulling up to the Registration Area. She reached forward and dropped the fare into his palm. As she opened the door, the rain tickled her legs for a moment. The expanse of her umbrella stopped it, the sensation of rain disappearing from her legs. She turned and paid the taxi driver his fare, bidding him a good day.

"Bulma-san!"

Bulma turned around and saw Lunch and Muten Roshi standing there. She ran to greet them, noticing Oolong and Pu'erh as well. They began to explain their past years together; Lunch had written to Tenshin'Han and received many letters in return, Muten Roshi stayed relaxing on his island, and Oolong and Pu'erh had stayed with Bulma.

"And where's Yamcha?" The old master looked around for his former student. "Didn't he come with me?"

"He came to Metro West a few times," Oolong explained. "But he left to go train years ago."

"And left me." Bulma gripped the umbrella more tightly, not wanting to be reminded of her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't even that he had left her, never acknowledging how much his fan clubs bothered him, but that he had never said good-bye. She shook her head and tried to refocus herself to the conversation, but the rain was distracting her now.

"Hello!"

The rain didn't drown out the voice, this new voice that called her attention, and she turned to the person that spoke. Their hair was covered, but something in them seemed so welcoming. She saw a face that seemed familiar, heard them addressing her and her friends by name, and her body shivered as she realized who it was.

"Son-kun?!"

"Yeah! Of course it's me!" The pitter-patter of rain stopped and Goku set down his umbrella. "Look, I'll show you."

Her friends gasped as spiky hair made itself apparent, the style recognizable in an instant.

"You grew up so much, Goku!" Lunch praised, her smile earnest and proud.

"I guess I did..." Goku placed a hand on his head, as if trying to measure his own change in height over the last three years. Bulma smiled at the action; he was still a little boy, but...

"Bulma?" She looked down to meet his gaze. "Are you sick?"

"What?"

"Your lips are all red..." Goku reached out his hand to her. How did his hands get so big?

"It's lipstick, you moron!"

"Are you sure?" She wanted to yell again, but his voice was softer.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sure."

Goku stood next to her as they waited for their friends. He told her about what God had taught him about the world and how strong he had gotten in the last few years. She told him how Yamcha had left to train.

"Why didn't you go with?"

"That's not my life, Son-kun... That's not what hurt though. He didn't even say good-bye, or when he'd be back."

Goku grabbed her hand and gave her a little smile. "I'm back. I won't leave you without saying good-bye. You're my best friend..."

Her heart skipped, and her eyes didn't leave Goku, even when their other friends, Yamcha included, came to greet them.

As they made their way to the hotel, Bulma smiled and murmured to himself. "He's not so bad looking now..."

* * *

Bulma had gone to buy a few things for dinner, wanting to stay in her hotel room for the night, only to come back and find Goku standing by her door.

"Son-kun, did you need something?"

"Heh, I just wanted to catch up with you. It's been three years since I saw you last!" The grin on his face was contagious, and Bulma found herself copying it.

"Come on in. I don't have a lot of food for you, but what I won't eat will probably be a good snack for you."

"It's okay. I ate before I came over." He followed her inside, sitting on her bed inside the hotel room. "I really wanna talk some more."

Bulma let out a laugh that shook her body. Her food was laid out on the table of her room, bowls of rice, soups, and meat on the surface. "Not eat my food? What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

And it began; she began to talk about her parents, her school that Goku didn't understand a lot about, and her own projects in her father's lab. She bugged him for stories, most of which came out dreamlike with the many different ways that God had trained him, especially about a room where time was different. It was like a faerie tale; but then, ever since she had met Goku, her life was a faerie tale.

She finished her rice in silence, appreciating the rain that fell outside. Goku had grown quiet as well. She had noticed that about him when he was little; he didn't really talk just to make noise or fill the silence; he was content with silence, something he must have been familiar with in the mountains all by himself. As Goku sat on her bed, looking at the little rain charm that she had made, Bulma looked at him, studying.

He had certainly grown. Now she was the smaller one, though not by much; he used to only reach her waist, and now he was a full-head taller than her. His arms were thick with muscle now, flesh covering perfect anatomical machinery. No machine that she could make would compare to Son Goku's body, now that she thought about it fully; no machine would be so honest, so strong, and so pure as Goku, the little boy from the mountains.

"Bulma, are you okay?"

She broke herself from her reverie, starting up into black eyes that held all the depth of an ocean. Those eyes stared back at her, and Bulma wondered what Goku saw, and she wondered if he found whatever was there beautiful.

"You smell funny." That voice, so boyish but mature, broke her train of that completely.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

Goku's face turned to one of fear, the same fear that he would show whenever he did something uncivilized and she'd get mad. "No! You don't smell bad. You smell good!"

"Like what?" Bulma scowled, fire in her veins. "Like food?"

"No, well, kinda?" His hand came behind his head, embarrassed. "You smell like you want something."

Bulma stopped at that, hands that had clenched into weapons rather than told of Creation relaxing. She wanted something? Goku could tell?

"Describe it to me, Son-kun."

"Um..." Goku's face changed, changed in a way that Bulma had never seen. He was blushing. "When I started growing up a bit, Kami-sama told me I'd change. I'd get taller, I'd get hair in places that I didn't before. I might see people that I knew differently."

"How?"

Goku's gaze moved away from hers, and Bulma's heart skipped as something whispered over her own sense of smell. It smelt of sweat, rain, and the mountain Paozu, its apples still sweet on her tongue. She has smelt it once before; all those years ago when she had given him a bath. Under the scent of filth, bacteria, and dirt, her little companion had smelly of apples. But this was different. This was older, rich, and there was talk in how Goku moved, how he shifted his hips, how the blood flooded to his cheeks when she took a step towards him. Bulma smiled; that was how Yamcha had acted, too.

"Son-kun, how do you see me?"

Goku pulled his lower lip into his mouth slightly. Bulma kept her gaze there as those teeth tortured flesh between them. Black eyes turned and washed over her, his gaze looking over with a hunger in his eyes. She took a step forward and he shifted in his seat again.

"Don't get mad."

"I won't."

She closed the space between them, his knees against her legs. She watched his eyes, those black eyes looking at her knees. They made their way up her thighs, her torso, her breasts, and it stopped so that their eyes met one more time. His hands twitched, fingers searching into the sheets for an answer that Bulma couldn't provide.

"When did you get so pretty, Bulma?" Her heart skipped at that. Goku had been away from the world until he was twelve, had only been exposed to the world for three years until he was fifteen, and then he was trained by God for the last three years. To think that he found her pretty, when he had no understandable spectrum of attraction at all; it was a wonderful feeling, something that made her heart skip and her blood burn. Her naive little friend was only looking at her.

"And when'd you get get so handsome?" Goku looked up at her as she brought her hands to cradle his face. Innocence and ignorance rang true in his eyes, making Bulma wonder if she was the right person to do this; but if he wanted to, she'd do it as carefully as possible, just as he deserved and needed.

"Bulma..?" She leaned in and stopped any more questions from escaping him with her mouth against his, a touch so strange to think about when she thought about how they had met; she was the first woman that he had ever seen, and to think that he was attracted to the first woman... his first woman. Hands cradled her face as their lips continued to just lay against each other. His palms were big and gentle, callouses at the bases of his fingers; she felt safe, and powerful. It was only a moment, eternal. As she pulled away, she heard Goku let out a wanting keen that made her smile.

"Did you like that?" Bulma looked over Goku, pleased as she saw his eyes glazed over and clouded.

"Bulma, can we do that again?"

He had no verbal answer; Bulma's mouth against his stole his breath away, their breath intermingling in a way that he had most likely never thought about. She parted her lips, licking at his and she was surprised at the returning action. Goku's tongue pressed itself against hers, a moan escaping him. The hands cradling her face buried their fingers in her hair, wanting more than Goku could even say. She mirrored that action the same way that Goku had mirrored her mouth, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling their faces closer together. Their mouths, open, were sealed against each other, their tongues pushing and pulling their way into each other's mouths.

Bulma pulled away to breathe, her lungs burning and mouth gasping for air.

"Bulma?" She looked down at him, looking at the wonderfully wet lips that tasted like apples.

"Yes, Son-kun?"

"... Will you get mad...?" Goku's eyes looked somewhat fearful. He was breathing deeply as well, out of breath and ready for Bulma to kiss again, but he seemed more troubled and conflicted than accepting and eager.

"If what?"

"I want-" Goku bit his lip again. He looked down at his lap.

"Wha- Oh..." Bulma's mouth formed a small smile at the bulge in her friend's pants. She wondered how often this had happened before, how confused he found himself. She laid a hand there, not shocked by the hissing that escaped him. His body was tense, ready to run or fight, his fail-safe actions that had led him well for most of his life. He was hard in her hand and she smiled as his hips came up to meet her fingers.

"Bulma!"

"It's okay. Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... I want more." He laid a hand on the back of her head, pulling her close to kiss again. Their mouths were hungry for contact, and Bulma's hand only excited the problem further. He was moving his hips, looking for more friction, an answer.

"Here," she whispered against his cheek. With her free hand, she grabbed his other hand and led it to the meeting of her thighs, guiding his fingers under the hem of her skirt. As the pads of his fingers made their way against her underwear, she let out a gasp, returning it with a deeper stroke of his cock through his pants. The energy between them cycled, hands making more friction and Goku making little noises that made Bulma start licking at his neck, marking him as one of hers... the only one to touch him.

"Bul- ma!" Goku pulled her close, body shaking, and Bulma felt wetness through his pants, much like the wetness on his cheeks.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Small sobs escaped her friend, and his hand had stopped against her, leaving part of her wanting. She cradled his face with her hands, kissing away his tears from being so overwhelmed. He looked beautiful under her hands, a marble statue of strength that threatened to fall under her touch. "You're okay. I'm here..."

"Bulma... It feels so good... Did... What did I"

"Semen... It's normal. It _does_ feel good, huh?" The feeling of Goku burying his face in her torso, hiding like a child, just like when he saw his grandfather again and buried his tears in the dead man's chest; it was so sincere that Bulma felt a knot form in her own throat, her arms wrapping around him. "I'm happy for you."

"Do... I can make you feel that way?"

"Do you want to?"

"I can't think of anyone else I want to do it to."

She smiled down at him, bringing up his face so that their eyes met. He looked eager, eager to make her happy.

"Son-kun... Goku, remember how I always yelled at you to cover up when you were younger?"

"Yeah."

"When a man and woman do things like this, we can take off our clothes." Goku blinked at her as she turned around, moving her hair out of the way. There was the clasp of a zipper that he began to pull down. She wondered what crossed his mind, because the zipper went down very slowly and fingertips came to journey across her hairline, where her bra covered a band across her back, and the very end of the zipper that became an opening at the small of her back. When he pulled away, Bulma lifted her shirt off of her body, pulling it up as sensually as she could think of Goku finding appealing. The short intake of air that escaped him definitely told her that he liked the view. She began to rid herself of her skirt as well when she heard fabric move behind her.

She turned around and saw that Goku hadn't stopped at his underwear like she had; he stood naked, some evidence of his previous orgasm over his groin. Bulma looked down and saw what she had been handling with her fingers through clothing. Goku really had grown.

"Was I not supposed take off my underwear?"

"No, that's okay... I'll take my underwear off, too." Bulma shivered as she reached back and unclasped her bra, letting the garment fall to the floor. She felt watched, under close observation, as she gave the same treatment to her panties. The cool air tickled the inside of her thighs, sending shocks of pleasure down her legs.

She stood up, meeting Goku's gaze. His eyes were wide and curious, examining her with the same focus that he showed in battle. She tried to do the same, looking over his muscles, his lungs... He really grew to be so handsome.

"Let's get to bed, huh?"

She grabbed his hand and brought him to bed, guiding him to lay over her. He smiled as he settled between her legs. The skin contact burned her, the burn of a hot shower on painful muscles. He held onto her, wanting her close to him.

His mouth was hot on her skin, mimicking how she had licked his neck, but his teeth wanted to leave marks, which she allowed. When he got to her chest, however, she warned him to be gentle. He nodded, kissing her breasts instead.

* * *

"Wow, your chest is really soft, Bulma."

"Those are breasts, remember?"

"What are they for?"

"They make milk when a woman has a baby."

"... Sex is how you make babies, right?"

Bulma nodded. "How'd you learn that?"

"God taught me that part of it." Goku blinked and smiled at her, excitement clear in his eyes. "Does that mean you want a baby with me?"

Bulma hummed at that. "We'll get to that later... It's not likely I'd get pregnant today anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but better safe than sorry." She pointed to her wallet on the nightstand, which Goku opened. "That little foil packet; take that out."

Goku handed it to her, watching as she opened it and revealed a gooey-looking circle. She reached down to between her legs and began to touch him again. He whimpered as he grew hard again, his body shaking.

"It goes on like this, see?" Bulma slid the condom down his cock, giving a teasing stroke upwards once it reached the base.

"What's it for?"

"A condom's to not have a chance of making a baby yet by keeping your semen - what came out before - from going inside of me."

Goku stared at her. "'Inside'?"

"Yeah," Bulma said, giggling. "That's what will make us both feel good."

"Sure!" Goku looked down to her groin again, trying to figure out what to do on his own. One hand wandered down again, slow and calculating. Fingers touched her bare skin, making her squeak and prompting him to pull his hand away.

"It's okay!" Bulma grabbed his hand and brought it back to her clit, fingers learning how to touch her and make her body quake with pleasure. Goku watched her keenly, looking for any sign of discomfort. She was getting really wet down there, and the spot where all of the liquid was coming from smelt really nice. Bulma was making really happy noises the more he touched her...

"Can I put my fingers in there?"

"Do that."

"It'll feel good?"

"Yes!" She spread her legs wider, inviting. Goku straightened out a finger, placing it at the little hole there and pressing it in slowly. She hummed as he pressed into her, feeling how warm and soft she was on the inside. He pulled his finger back out until just the tip was inside.

"So- Goku, put another one in, and just pull it in and out." He followed her instruction and soon his hand was pretty wet, the scent flooding his nose. The noises that his hand was making churned his stomach, making him want to be inside of her sooner rather than later.

"Bulma, can I put it in now?"

"Oh, God, please... Go slow, okay?"

"I won't hurt you, Bulma." Goku made his promise with another kiss, but this one was to the place on her chest where he could feel her heartbeat.

He bit his lip as the heat and tightness of her body let him in. He had to focus on going slow; he didn't want to hurt her at all, not when it felt so good to him. Bulma said it would feel good for them both, and he wouldn't ruin that. Their bodies soon met, his body unable to go any further and Bulma was under her, at his mercy.

"Bulma, so hot!"

"I know." Bulma's hands laid themselves on his shoulders, her lips curved into a dear smile. It wasn't often that Goku saw that smile, and he took this moment to memorize it.

"You can move, honey. In and out, like your fingers, but not all the way out, okay?"

Goku didn't answer with words; he pulled out and pushed back in. The friction made him dizzy, and he did it again. Bulma made pretty sounds underneath him, and she pulled him close with her hands and legs that wrapped around his waist. He moved to stay on his knees, rocking back and forth to keep that wonderful friction.

The movement melted any thought of reason; the only thought that stayed with him was Bulma. She moaned and kissed him, saying his name and praising him for doing a good job at making her feel good.

That feeling came again, the feeling of wanting to explode and disappear that had come when Bulma had stroked him through his pants. Did she feel like this? Did she feel as good as he did right now?

"Bul... ma?"

"I'm... almost..." Her legs suddenly wrapped tighter around him, her body tensing and her back arcing. Her hands dug into his shoulders, nails marking him and drawing blood.

His vision went white and that amazing feeling came back. It brought more tears to his eyes; how could two people make each other feel so nice, like they were the only things in the world that mattered? That liquid - semen? - rushed out of him, and he vaguely realized now that the weird condom really did keep it from going into Bulma.

Was that why the children that he'd met before - like Upa, Snow, and that Arale girl - when he was younger were so happy? Such a wonderful feeling made them. Was he made the same way?

Goku hoped so, as he brought his mouth to Bulma's again. She was panting against him, exhausted it seemed. "Bulma... I want to do this with you again... Not now but later."

Bulma looked up at him, her blue eyes looking for more. "Really?"

Goku nodded. He cradled her face with his hand, smiling and feeling pleased as she leaned into the touch. "I wanna stay with you, Bulma. I don't wanna say good-bye to you ever again."

Her eyes grew wet, tears in her eyes. He almost wanted to take back what he said; he didn't mean to make her cry! It'd be a lie if he took it back though. He held her in his arms, trying to understand why her shoulders were shaking, and not in the nice way like when they had been moving together.

"Yes, yes..." Her voice was hardly above a whisper. She kissed his face, his nose, his lips, and her hands were greedy on him. She smelt happy now, and she was hugging him so tightly. "My Goku..."

He wanted to lay down next to her. Goku pulled out of her, immediately wishing that they could stay together. He settled down by her side, and that felt just as good. She reached down and pulled the condom off, throwing it away in a rubbish bin somewhere.

"Are you my Bulma then?"

She smiled, kissing his cheeks. "Sure."

They fell asleep, holding each other. Goku had the distant memory of them sleeping together before, but they were on different beds and they'd been much younger; they were more than friends now, and it felt nice.

* * *

"Why do you wear it?"

Bulma sighed. She turned to look at the young man in her bed, smiling as she saw how he looked at her like she held the sun in her hands. Breakfast had sated him, and now he was content with just looking at her getting ready. He was already dressed in his dougi. "I like how I look with make-up on."

"I don't think you don't need it, but if you like it, it's okay..." Goku laid on his stomach and held his head in his folded arms. He just looked at her, in a way that made Bulma feel so comfortable in her skin. She got up from her spot at the vanity and walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Thanks." Bulma pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you excited for the tournament?"

"Yeah, there's gonna be really good fighters today!" Goku let out an excited whoop. "I can't wait!"

"Ha, ha! I should have known." Bulma looked at him, threading her fingers through his hair. "After the tournament, are you going back to your grandpa's house?"

"Probably." Goku looked up to her, eyes knowing. "Should I stay with you? Do you want me to?"

Bulma felt her cheeks flush at the earnest offer. "Yeah. Come meet my family again; it'll be nice. If you need to leave again, say good-bye."

Goku's gaze became serious for a moment. "I promise. I promise that to you, Bulma."

**Author's Note:**

> I had written part of this but it was lost ;-;


End file.
